


婚礼Hochzeit

by Muchen_Atobe



Category: Honkai - Fandom, Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muchen_Atobe/pseuds/Muchen_Atobe
Summary: 我只是爱上了一个应该爱上的人





	婚礼Hochzeit

婚礼Hochzeit  
阅读前请注意★

◆平行时空

◆全文已经完结

◆《生命禁忌》和《最后的律者》姊妹篇（请见合集）

◆丽幽丽无差别

◆有🚲在文中注意自取

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

婚礼 

Hochzeit

文/木琛

我只是爱上了一个应该爱上的人。

（1）

拉格纳的婚礼是在一个太平洋上的小岛举行。她身着名设计师Karl为她定制的白色轻纱裙，手捧铃兰和洋甘菊，一步步走向在花门前等候自己的爱人埃拉。海风吹拂着乳白的纱幔，观礼的亲朋好友在神父宣布她们成为合法伴侣时欢呼成一团。两位新人在众人祝福声中拥吻，海鸥声鸣鸣，晴空与碧浪俱化作她们指间一闪而过的光点。

观众席前排的白椅子上，身着浅玫红色无袖连衣裙的丽塔随众人起身鼓掌，衷心的祝福着拉格纳。这位曾引领自己走向全新的人生道路的导师对她来讲意义非凡。如果不是当初拉格纳鼓励她去深造设计学的话，她还只是一个平凡的花店姑娘，每天守着祖母的花圃过日子。

太阳余晖下落，晚餐同样是在沙滩上进行的。白色的长桌上铺有精致的瓷盘，放有各色三明治，水果甜点，沙拉和海鲜，客人拿着纸质盘子和刀叉自取。再一旁是酒精饮料的区域，有专人负责调酒。被邀请到的大多是单身姑娘，婚礼后的派对绝对是她们聊天搭讪的好时机。有些人脱下高跟鞋踩在柔软的沙滩上，一边端着盘子一边谈论自己和新娘们的故事。还有一些人坐在临时搭好的餐桌前欣赏着日落景色安静的用着晚餐，间或和身边人说几句话。乐队休息过后在日月交接的时刻演奏起轻柔欢快的曲目，待拉格纳和埃拉换好白色丝缎的短裙出现时开始转换为舞曲，将宴会推向了一个新的高潮。

光芒从海平线坠下来，在丽塔礼貌的拒绝第不知多少个邀请她共舞一曲的女子后，一个穿着蓝绿色缎面裙子的女孩子来到她身边，分了一杯Pina Colada给她。说是女孩子也许有些不恰当，毕竟成熟女性的坚毅神色在她脸上显而易见，可还未褪去的一些婴儿肥使丽塔心里到底有些疑虑这孩子到没到饮酒的法定年龄。

“您好，我叫比安卡。”她说着伸出手，十分老派的郑重，“刚才看你在这边坐着，可以和我去跳支舞吗？”

丽塔有些愣住了，这个女孩真是直球的有些可爱，激起了她些许的好奇心。她握住了比安卡的手，“您好，我是丽塔，很高兴认识你。但我暂时还不太想移动，抱歉。”

肉眼可见的比安卡有些尴尬，正要说些什么挽回尴尬的局面时，听见丽塔又继续说。“我比较想找人聊聊天，喝些东西，就坐在这里，您愿意陪我一下吗？”

“那样再好不过了。”比安卡松了一口气坐在她旁边，吸了一口Pina Colada。“说老实话，我其实不太会跳舞。”

“哦？其实我跳舞还是可以的。只不过今天穿的鞋子有些不合适。”丽塔踢了踢在脚边的银色高跟鞋——它们已经深陷入沙子中了。“光是在沙滩上走路就很勉强了。”

“你下次可以在包里装一双备用的平底鞋。”比安卡认真道。“像是穿着高跟鞋在沙滩或者崎岖不平的石子路上走可真是遭罪。”她有些夸张的语气惹得丽塔一阵轻笑，“我是不会说我经历过什么的。”

这片海滩上临时搭建的纱幔棚子被婚礼策划师绕了星星灯上去，飘扬地纱帘隐隐盖住些外面刺眼的白灯。此时乐队刚好演奏到那首Billie的Blue Moon，有爵士乐女歌手拿着麦克风低低唱着，圆韵粗砾的声线和略远处众人的谈笑声混为一体。“脚腕没有扭伤吗？”鬼使神差的，她忽然低下头去看丽塔的脚踝。

“并没有。”丽塔缩了一下双脚，和那双高跟鞋一起埋进有些冰凉的沙子中。许是注意到了自己刚才行为的不妥，比安卡有些抱歉。“不好意思，我平时都是一个人，不怎么和人说话，也不太清楚如何交际……来到这种场合，是第一次。”

“不用在意，我也是第一次来参加婚礼。”丽塔笑笑对上比安卡有些诧异的眼神，“平常我虽然参加的活动很多，但是像这种私人宴会也是第一次被邀请。”说着她手指下意识地摸上玻璃杯“观看好友婚礼的感觉，十分奇妙。”

“的确是。”比安卡看向还在众人中心跳着舞的新人，她们随音乐而变换脚步动作，时而激烈时而舒缓，裙摆偶尔接触在一起又轻轻分开，像极了海浪与沙子间的亲吻。“拉格纳是我的启蒙导师，能看见她拥有幸福，也是我最大的希望。不管怎么说，埃拉确实是个值得信赖的人。”

“她们两个很合适。”丽塔的目光同样追随着这对爱侣，随后又收回来。“我曾经也是拉格纳的学生……或者不如说是她带领我走出家乡的小镇，见到了更广阔的世界。”她轻抿了一口Pina Colada，这杯鸡尾酒有些太甜了。身后恰好有侍者经过，丽塔立刻叫住他。“不好意思，请问能给我来一杯Martin吗？”

侍者点头走后，丽塔又回到了刚才的话题上。“拉格纳很幸运，遇到了埃拉这样一个和她相似的人。由基因和荷尔蒙组成的爱情如果没有理性支撑的话，很难走到最后吧。”

“不好意思，在这种日子突然说这样的话。”丽塔接过侍者送来的鸡尾酒。“谢谢您。”

“可能有一部分是你说的那样吧，但我感觉也不全是。”比安卡不甚赞同。“爱情神圣高洁，可能是一瞬间，也可能是永远。就像我看见你坐在这里，有股冲动推我过来向你说话，了解你那样开始。”

“说说您吧，”轻啜了一口Martin后，丽塔看着比安卡，“那可能只是您的好奇心，和我聊完就会过去了。随着时间的变化，两个人都会发现对方的缺点，发现伴侣不是自己心中想象的那样完美时，只有回忆支撑着她们。爱情是短暂的，一促即逝的火花，到最后留有的只是可怜的亲情或友情。”

“我不这样认为。”比安卡说。“两个人在一起时接受彼此的过程，她能接受别人看不到的那面我，能够理解我，支持我……”

“没有谁能完全理解谁。”丽塔打断了比安卡。“亲爱的，你要相信这一点。”

丽塔的眼神如此真挚诚恳，比安卡一时也说不出来什么。她沉默了半晌。“我们说些别的有意思的事情吧，比如，你平时喜欢做什么？”

有趣的人，在针锋相对时选择转移话题。丽塔内心如此想着。“说起来有些奇怪，我喜欢打扫房间。”

“打扫房间？你是处女座吗？”

“并不，我是双鱼。怎么，您也像那些小女生一样对星座感兴趣？”

“不可否认有些理智解决不了的问题需要用感性来阐述。”比安卡笑着道。

“打扫房间会让我心情愉快，尤其是看到任何事物都整洁一新的时候，那种成就感是任何事物都无可比拟的。”

“嗯，在我的心里，没有什么比吃甜食更让我开心的了。”比安卡看了看后面，“巧克力熔岩蛋糕都被抢没了，真可惜。”

正当丽塔准备说些什么来安慰一下看起来有些低落的比安卡时，姬子风风火火地端着一盘蔬菜沙拉走了过来。

“你们怎么都在这里坐着？”姬子坐下来，随手指着人群“快去吧最后一曲了，再不去可就赶不上抢捧花。”

“你不去？”比安卡好奇道。在她的印象里姬子可是很想把自己嫁出去的。再这样一个充斥着单身姑娘的好机会下，姬子竟然这么快就没了斗志，可真令人稀奇。

“唔……嗯，反正这种机会还是留给你们年轻人吧。”姬子坐下伸了个懒腰。“当了一天的伴娘，我可是再也动不了了。”

“我们走吧。”丽塔闻言起身，手往下放做了一个邀请的姿势，“也坐了有一段时间，不知您可想和我跳一支舞？” 比安卡偷偷抬眼瞥了一眼丽塔，有些不好意思的将手放在她的手上，低头看了看丽塔的鞋，还在沙子里埋着。

“你等我一下。”比安卡脱下自己脚上那双平底凉鞋，顺手和丽塔的那双扔在了一起。“姬子老师，麻烦你帮我们在这里看一下啦。”

“没问题。”看着丽塔和比安卡相伴而去的身影，姬子十分俏皮的眨眨眼，大声喊到，“玩的开心哟～”

光脚走在沙滩上，丽塔也有些歪歪扭扭的。不太合适的高跟鞋有些磨破了她的脚面，就算是再细的沙子也会不小心碰到破皮处。但是她竭力掩饰着这种不平常的走法，跟随比安卡走到了人群中。此刻大家都有些累了，星星低垂在海面上空，乐队换到最后一支舞曲。优雅和缓的音乐使得不少喃喃细语相贴，已经微醺的气氛烘托的眼前都是暖色。“一起吗？”比安卡再次轻声邀请到。丽塔望进她浅蓝色的眼眸，点点头，将手搭在比安卡肩上。在她此时的眼中，女孩身后玫瑰色的天和海连成一片。她想那杯Martin的后劲可能有些大，自己怕是要醉了。

“我脚有些疼。”丽塔慵懒的抬抬脚，轻轻蹭了蹭比安卡的小腿，“跳舞的时候你要带着我。”

“那是一定的。”比安卡紧了紧搂着丽塔的腰际的手，有些紧张地说，“你把脚放上来吧。”

“什么？”丽塔有些迷糊。这次的Martin到底是什么做的基酒，后劲如此之大，她甩了甩脑袋，“我是说，您是……”

“这样。”比安卡蹲下身，笨拙的将丽塔双脚前半部轻轻放在了自己的脚面上。“踩着我就不会太疼了吧，刚才看你走路一瘸一拐的。”

“好。”丽塔觉得自己眼前已经开始发晕了。

她们相拥着慢摇，刚开始是有些尴尬的，纵使喝了些酒，两位不常参加聚会的女人还是有些放不开。可在注意到无人看她们后，倒也习惯了。丽塔也是没忍住酒意，问了比安卡的年龄。说实话她不想被安上引诱未成年少女的罪名。比安卡有些生气的回复她说自己都十九岁了，早就跳级到了大四。哦，丽塔如此想到，原来不管怎样自己都是老女人了。

“真没想到姬子今天竟然会错过最后一支舞。”丽塔本不是会多说的人，难能八卦了一下。“她还在天命大学教书？”

“今年她转去了圣芙蕾雅学院，”比安卡领着她转了个圈，“世界可真小，你也认识她，不是吗？”

“嘛，姑且算是大学同学。”丽塔有些涣散的目光还是幸运的捕捉到了人群中一闪而过身影。她心下了然，深深地望了望坐在远处猛喝红酒的姬子。

没有多聊几句，聚会就结束了，她们自然也没有时间去抢捧花。相伴回到新娘们为朋友准备的酒店，两人互相道别后就回到了自己的客房。丽塔关上门插好房卡就去淋浴间清洗了一下，收拾完毕后敷了一张面膜靠在床头，点进手机中新加联系人的instgram中犹豫着。

“丽塔，你睡了吗？”

消息被人提前发来，丽塔坐直了直身体。

“还没有。”她敲到。“今天真是麻烦你了。实在不好意思。”

“没什么关系的。”

“明天一起去吃早餐吗？”

“呃……早午餐？”

能猜到对面的人看了看现在时间后有些懊恼的样子，丽塔不自觉的笑了。“好。我也很想尝尝这边的海鲜酱。”

“那我们明天十一点，楼下餐厅见？”

“好的。”

“早点休息，晚安。”

“晚安，祝您好梦。”

合上手机屏幕，丽塔立刻关了床头灯摘下面膜钻进被窝。侧身想了想又点亮了手机将闹钟调到九点半，这才合上眼睛睡去。

只是梦中她脚上还沾着湿热的沙子，眼前人的眼中是碧海蓝天。

（2）

丽塔特意早起了一会儿，刷着牙拉开窗帘。是个晴朗的天气。

最后一步抹完British red，丽塔合上口红盖子，对着镜子朝耳后和颈间喷了些noir de noir，满意的合上小黑瓶子，侧身看了看。现在离着约定的时间还早半个小时，她还来得及再看本杂志。

她本身在大学读的是设计，后来毕业进入一家杂志社当起了时装编辑。不像那些追求造型前卫大胆的同行们，丽塔本身推崇复古和舒适的造型。线条简洁的衣服有时候也是灾难，她曾在面试时这样说，而元素繁多有时也会别出一格。

她今天特意穿了一件绿色复古碎花裙，戴了对金质耳钉和一个当下时兴的方块链条包。考虑到海边的天气，出门前丽塔特意选择一副猫眼型白框墨镜架在头上，脚踩绿色系带凉鞋便关上了宾馆房门。在电梯里她又借着里面的镜子特地确认一切无误，这才怀着些忐忑的心去见比安卡。

“嗨，比安卡。”一进餐厅丽塔就看见了坐在靠玻璃窗位子上的比安卡。她坐了下来，快速扫过的一眼让她十分满意。对面的金发女郎穿着白色一字肩短上衣，下身配了一条铅笔牛仔长裙。扎高的马尾露出她完美的脸型，那双蓝眼睛此刻正有些疑惑的注视着她。丽塔张了张嘴，脑海快速过了一遍刚才比安卡到底说了些什么，“我想来一块海鲜酱三明治就好，然后一杯拿铁咖啡。”她随意的翻了下菜单。“我们要不要点一份沙拉？”

“当然。”比安卡点头。

等待上菜的时间是漫长的，对于腹内空空的两人来说打发这段时光的最好方式便是闲聊，姑且算是所有约会的一个开始点，她们聊着昨晚拉格纳的婚礼，如何跟拉格纳相识之类的话题，意外地发现彼此都是曾在天命高中读书。“拉格纳是我高中时花艺课的老师。”丽塔如是说，“多亏了拉格纳我才感受到艺术中的美，进一步选择去公立大学读设计专业。”

“拉格纳老师是教我园艺的，那还是在孤儿院的时候，她来当志愿者，还常常为我们带来莎士比亚的诗作。”比安卡敏感的注意到丽塔在她说到孤儿院时流露出一种奇怪的情绪，当下心里一沉，“关于我在孤儿院长大这个事……”

“没关系的。”丽塔少见的打断了对话，“我只是想到了自己。我的家人也都去世的很早，只有一个祖母留下来的花店。当年上大学我还是申请的贷款，去年我才刚刚还完学费。”

“我是全奖进入的天命大学，主修计算机工程和宗教。”侍者此时端上两杯咖啡，接着是一份海鲜酱吐司和一碟枫浆华夫饼。“虽说现在靠着助学贷款租了房子找了份实习，但对于未来还是没有太确定的想法。”

“实习也是在长空市吗？”切开一小块海鲜酱吐司，饱满红润的龙虾肉让丽塔少有的眼前一亮。

“是的。”比安卡见她吃地如此满足，也就不再拘谨的动起刀叉。枫糖浆和松软的华夫饼在舌尖缠绕，甜中带有花香。优雅的钢琴声环绕着她们，之中除了刀叉偶尔碰撞瓷盘的声音再无其它。说实在话，丽塔自认吃的并不是很专心。她有一句我也住在长空市以后可以常联系堵在那些全麦海鲜吐司下，只能猛灌自己咖啡将它们咽下去。她自认为自己不是什么轻浮的人，出现这种冲动完全是昨晚宿醉未醒的缘由。你要有些耐心，丽塔用余光偷看比安卡时想，不要像刚开始谈恋爱那样，太过热情会吓跑她的。

所以一直到她们用完餐结账到马路上闲逛时，丽塔都表现得尤为沉默。她像是一个良好的倾听者一样听着比安卡滔滔不绝地讲着自己的童年趣事，自己的生活，和那些对宗教与现代科技的看法。“我从前所在的孤儿院每周末都会要求孩子们去附近的一所教堂做礼拜，我们要唱圣歌，熟读旧约。说来也是奇怪，我本是不太相信神的存在，但当我在那间彩绘着天主教故事的玻璃教堂拿到一本黄色封皮的圣经时，我冥冥中以为这就是我所有的归宿。那时候我喜欢大声的朗读他们，尤其是一个人在深夜大家都睡着时跑去教堂，在漆黑的夜里。因为只有在那时候教堂里的电灯不会被打开，文字只可透过天上微弱的光和烛火才能被读到。”比安卡摇摇头，“听起来有些傻，因为我曾以为那样就是在与上帝交谈。”

“我如今若在你眼前蒙恩，求你将你的道指示我，使我可以认识你，好在你眼前蒙恩。”丽塔复述着。“我之前所居住的那个小镇上偶尔能看见些犹太女孩穿着黑色长裙路过窗前。有一次不知道是谁，也许是犹太人，也许是基督徒将一本圣经掉落在了台阶上，我在门口捡到了它。我依稀还记得是棕色封皮，里面夹着长条书签，上面就印了这句话。”

“是出埃及记。”比安卡相伴丽塔过马路后说，“我印象深刻的反倒是那段耶和华对摩西说，‘我要恩待谁，就恩待谁；要怜悯谁，就怜悯谁。’旧约中他反倒有许多人性在，或许这么说对犹太教徒是种冒犯。可我却觉得他像是个衡量道德的法官，又或是一个充满残忍理智的暴君。人的罪孽由他来定，可他未必能理解那些深藏在罪孽中的苦难。有时他又赦免罪过，充当神圣的裁决者，向世人宣布他的慈悲。但这些对于罪孽的审判和对于罪行的宽恕对于整个人间来说有什么用呢？它们既不可让人类意识到错误，也不可减轻痛苦。只是一个公诉于世的宣告罢了。”

“如此说来，你并不是个教徒。”丽塔对这些不置可否。“我从来对这些有关人性的讨论不感兴趣，毕竟人总是会变的不是吗？就像是那些衣服，今年流行波点明年又改成条纹，多少人紧随着潮流丢弃又买新的衣服。道德只是社会模式下一种从众的产物罢了，有时人们想起来便会抨击，相似的事情在不同时间又遭受赞扬。一切反复的历史不过是笑话。”

“不管怎么说，冥冥之中我觉得还是有一种定律在。如果你要引用时装界的例子来举例的话，我也要用Coco小姐的话来反驳一句，‘流行容易过时，但是风格永远流传。’”

“所以你会坚信世界上有种东西是一直正确的吗？不管环境如何变换？”丽塔问。

“当然。”比安卡没有一丝犹豫。

“即使未来自己会因为这种坚持而受伤？”

“即使未来我会受伤。对我来说，害怕不是放弃的理由。我只怕因自己不努力或不作为。而得到坏的结局”

“我想我明白您的意思了。”

丽塔没有继续争论下去，只是握紧了比安卡的手。“我们继续往前走吧。你不是说要去海滩上晒晒太阳看看帅哥吗？”

“女孩子也可以。”比安卡回过头，语焉不详地说着。

“女孩子当然也可以，”丽塔的手和她的十指相扣。“但我在这里。”

“说，说什么傻话呢。”比安卡松开了一瞬的手指又被丽塔抓紧了，指腹轻轻摸挲着她的指甲。

“就是我在您身边的意思。”临走到沙滩边上，丽塔脱了鞋子，率先一脚踩进去，“我还要多谢您昨天的关怀。”

“那倒是不用了。”比安卡也踩进去，两人继续将手握在一起，一脚深一脚浅的走着。“我还要为我昨天有些不妥的行为道歉。喝了些酒，吓到你了吧？”

“如果非要说的话，我倒是喜欢昨天直球的比安卡。十分很可爱。”

“可爱这个词不要乱用。”

“您十分可爱。”

“喂！”

两人铺好从海滨中心借来的毯子，带着墨镜躺在上面感受阳光。“明天回去就是冬天了啊。”比安卡半抱怨着。“这样的阳光还要等几个月才能看见呢。”

“我相信很快的。”丽塔懒懒地答复道。“回去就快早春了，我想忙完春夏刊物，应该会有时间吧。”

“有时间做什么？”

“见你。”

丽塔只睡了四个小时不到，此时在沙滩上舒适的有些困意涌上来。“我也在长空市……还可以见面。”

“比安卡，是个很美的名字。”

丽塔停了很久才再次开口。

“我很喜欢白色。”

（3）

从休假结束后的第一天开始，丽塔的手机信息提示声就没有停过。四五个社交软件和邮箱被消息和图片塞的满满当当，没有一丝空隙。日程表也是被改了又改，通常是填进去各种艺人空闲的时间格子。编辑部每个人都忙得脚不沾地，只要有接到艺人答应邀请的信号，便马上联系品牌公关询问可被借出的衣物。因新一年的流行色被定为橘红，那些挂在移动衣架上的衣物都是清一色的暖色系，甚至一些小饰品也被新来的实习生们换成了黄色或红色放在瓷盘里供人随意挑选。“Aria的经纪人说她十点到，那件红色黑点丝裙在哪里？”丽塔穿着红底高跟鞋飞速地在那些衣架中寻找着，旁白新来的实习生已经被Aria这个名字彻底砸晕了，一点忙都帮不上。”这里...”丽塔将衣服拎出来，对实习生说，“麻烦您帮我再找一件白色的高领羊绒毛衣，要那种长款下面开一点那种，宽松点。我记得Luna家的早春系列有一件类似的，应该没问题吧？” 得到了实习生肯定且回归热情的答复后丽塔立刻拿着裙子转身走进自己的办公间，深吸几口气还是将那个小抽屉打开，里面放着她大学时收藏的各种上个世纪的复古首饰。“这次能不能成功就看你们了......”她一边自言自语道一边拿出了一对金色耳夹。由于保存完好，拿到聚光灯下仍能拍清它的条形纹路。她合上盖子，将它们交给刚找出白毛衣的实习生。“帮我把这个送过去一下，谢谢。”

事实证明这次拍摄任务十分成功，摆脱了以往可爱少女形象的Aria身着白色毛衣红点裙显得意外地温婉，尤其耳朵上露出的那枚金色耳环摩登又复古。杂志一经出版便销售一空，她的这组图还成为当个季度的时尚杂志封面前三。待这些都过去，时尚杂志主编劳拉收到Aria团队的感谢信时已经是四月末了，她特地将时尚部的编辑们都聚集起来，从头到尾念完了这封感谢信。

“特别感谢：敬业的实习生丹朱小姐，是她突发灵感找到了那对锦上添花的耳环。不得不说，对于这一绝妙的灵感碰撞所产生的作品我们十分感激，希望以后有机会能再次跟您合作，我们期待着下一次见面。祝您一切顺利！真挚的，Aria工作室。”

丽塔站在第二排，看着那天手忙脚乱的小实习生被主编叫上前，不吝啬的用赞美之词形容着她的天赋。她依旧表面上保持着微笑，跟随众人一起热烈的鼓掌，庆祝这个新成员的加入。

那天到底是怎么结束工作的她早忘了，只记得和同事说完再见后她走出大楼，漫无目的的在马路上行驶。她还不想回家，说是想找人去大醉一场说些心里话，姬子的手机也显示正在通话中，等待红绿灯时她有些烦躁地拨弄了下头发，打开车窗，恰好看到旁边是天命大学的校门口。

把车停到校园停车场内后她熄了火，打开两侧车窗，给比安卡发了条信息。

“请问您现在有时间吗？我就在天命大学。”

她继续打着

“想和你谈谈。”

然后在发送键上犹豫了一下，又删除了。

丽塔就这样在黑暗的车厢中等待，这是她的习惯。当她有些焦虑不安时便要把自己包裹在黑暗中，放空一些思绪来思索。这段时间比她想的要漫长太多，在校园学生们欢快的谈话声中她每睁着眼睛度过一秒都是煎熬。终于，手机屏幕亮了两秒。比安卡的信息终于来了。

“抱歉，我今天有晚课。明天可以吗？”

丽塔将手机往副驾驶的座位上一扔，开车直奔海边去。

海滨大道上车辆不算多，今日是周末，人们各自早已回家团聚。她，她不知道为什么心情开始烦躁。或许从和比安卡第一次见面开始这种心情就沉入心底，随着她对比安卡越加欣赏而愈加蓬勃。我要失去她了，她心里有个不安的声音说，像大学时期的姬子和符华那样，即使是青梅竹马也因种种误会分道扬镳。海风从急驶的车辆两侧灌入她的耳朵，卷着那些思绪在空气的流动中飞逝。她脑海里想起来那天问比安卡关于信仰，她说信仰可以被描述为纵使世道变换自己受伤也会坚持下去……

丽塔狠踩油门。很抱歉，我无法任由我的利益被夺走。信仰在现实面前不值一提。

她拐进一个分叉路，将车停在路边，下车坐在台阶上。此时姬子的电话恰好打通，宿醉未醒的声音顺着空气钻入耳朵，麻痒的刺人。

“丽塔，”她能听见姬子在床上翻了个身的声音。“这么晚了，找我有什么事情吗？”

“没什么，只是在拉格纳婚礼那天我看见符华了，就一直想找你谈谈。”对面人的呼吸一下子变得有些急促。“你也看见她了，对吧姬子。”丽塔肯定地说。

“是。”姬子在床上坐起来，开了床头灯。“她回来了，埃拉邀请的她，拉格纳事后跟我道歉说她完全不知情。”

“那你想怎么办呢？”丽塔接着问。“今天我们总部开会，我在HR的入职员工申请表上看到了她的名字，是财务部。”

“她最后还是选择了天命。”姬子长叹口气。“说实在的，我已经没有什么感觉了。毕竟我早就应该知道，符华她的选择都跟我没有关系了，无论是选择我还是你，这都是她自己的事情，不是吗？”

“姬子，你现在醉了，不知道自己在说些什么。”

“可能醉了，也可能没醉。不过你放心丽塔，符华的到来不会影响你晋升主编的。我知道她，她不是一个会将私人情感带入工作的人。”

“她会的。”丽塔眺望着黑暗的尽头。“我跟你说了很多遍了，她当时是为了你才选择离开天命，也是为了你才愿意离开长空市接受上面的调派。”

“随意吧，我已经不在关注她的事了。”姬子停了一下。“不过如果有什么事需要我帮忙的，尽管找我。”

“好，我一定会给你打电话的。”

“就这样。”姬子挂断了电话。

丽塔坐着想了想，还是觉得有些不对劲。她又拨通了一个号码。“喂，您好，请帮我查一下公司新来的那个员工的背景，对，叫丹朱。谢谢。”

她最后给比安卡留了一条信息，接着关闭了手机。拎起工作包锁好车窗，悠悠荡荡地走回家。打开门后，第一次感觉家里有些安静。

一换上拖鞋，丽塔立刻感觉到小腿酸的要命，她硬撑着去洗了个热水澡，只穿着内衣爬进被窝里，再盖上那条重力毯……酸痛感渐渐被有些沉重的舒适所替代，冰凉的手脚也在一点点回温。她抱着新出的龙形玩偶，想今天一天发生的事，还是忍不住掏出手机来开机。比安卡果然回复了她，虽是说仅有短短几句话。

“好好睡一觉，明天我去找你，晚安。”

她将手机放到枕边，平躺着看天花板，有些期待手机再次亮起，但最终被沉重的困意所击败，陷入无边黑暗中。

（4）

比安卡刚下晚课，还未吃饭就搭乘公交到了丽塔的公司底下。才一个星期没见而已，而且一直都有短信联系，但是隐藏的思念在透过公交车窗看到她的身影时将比安卡紧紧缠绕在空气中。

“晚上好，丽塔。”

正和同事走着的丽塔被突然出现的比安卡吓了一下，不过她尽力平息了这种情绪。“晚上好，比安卡！你怎么来了？”

“昨天说了来看你。”

同事隐约看出来她们的关系，很识趣的对丽塔说了再见便离开了。现在只剩丽塔和比安卡并肩向停车场走去。

“最近你还好吗？学业很紧张？”

“都还可以，只是课程的时间设置让人烦恼。”到了丽塔的车子前，比安卡打开车门，钻上车。“你最近忙的怎么样，我看见你公司杂志封面上最近评选的排行榜了，应该还不错吧。”

“确实，这个成果没有什么值得挑剔的。”比安卡系上安全带，丽塔在手机上搜索着导航，心不在焉地说着。“还没吃晚饭吧？我带你去喝蔬菜汤怎么样？”

“听起来不错。”比安卡微微打了个哈欠。

此时天色已晚，虽说晚春但也是八点钟了。“想听些什么歌吗？”丽塔打开了音响问道。

“随便什么都行，不要太吵的。”

她们两个一路无话，只有导航偶尔的提示和轻柔的音乐声。比安卡望着窗外掠过的一排排绿化树植想现在有些过于沉默了。丽塔昨晚开车过来没见到自己，她要说的事情是什么呢？

到了那家小饭店，比安卡也没能勇敢地问出来。她们依次进去，那是一家很小的法式乡村餐厅，却只有外面的位置还空着。她们坐了下来，桌面上铺着一层绿白相间的格子桌布。“要两份蔬菜汤，一瓶葡萄酒，谢谢。”丽塔没有等比安卡说些什么就做了决定，她似乎对这里一切都很熟悉。“今天由我来点菜，没问题吧？”

“你结账就没问题。”比安卡笑着说。

“我来点菜，自然是我请客。”她们一起笑了起来。

此刻，见气氛缓和许多，比安卡有些小心地开口问，

“你昨天来找我……是发生什么事了吗？”

“不是什么大事，工作上出了一点小差错。”丽塔拿起一块刚上的餐前面包。“不过请您放心，我已经解决了，不用太在意。”

“那就好。”尽管她心里还有些疑惑。“或者，你想谈谈怎么解决的吗？”

丽塔险些失手打翻葡萄酒杯。“不好意思，我失礼了。”

“没事。”比安卡帮忙扶好酒杯，担心地看了她一眼。“丽塔……。”

“我们不是一样的人，比安卡。”丽塔见比安卡欲言又止，叹了口气。“我并不是你想的那样。”

“比如说？”

“比如说你不知道大学时我为了能获得进入天命集团的资格，硬是将符华留在了天命，她本来应该是和姬子一起毕业后投奔圣芙蕾雅学院的。”丽塔倒了满满一杯红酒，她不敢看比安卡的眼睛。“这直接导致了姬子毕业后被迫留在天命两年，并且误会符华和我的关系，导致她们大吵一架决定分手。”

“这个在我决定和你交往的时候姬子老师就告诉我了。”比安卡轻松一笑，“姬子不是也说她早就不生气了，她当时更难受的是符华在她和自己的利益面前选择了自身的利益。这和你没关系。”

“有关系，是我推波助澜，因为一切都要按照项目的计划走，如果不能顺利完成毕业项目的话我也不能拿到进入公司的机会，所以我就用了些计谋。”丽塔的声音听起来有些疲倦。“后来符华知道一切后选择在项目中途退出，离开长空市之前她对我说，这件事不会就这样，我们还会再见面。就在几个月前拉格纳的婚礼上我见到了她，而且昨天我还发现公司新来的实习生是她开展新业务后交到的至交好友……姬子都不认识这个人，被她安排进了天命集团。”

“我昨天调查完就将现场录像碟和实习生的背景资料交给HR部门。丹朱今天被革职，符华在天命正式就职的日期待定。我就是一个为了目标不择手段的人，就算听完了这些，您还觉得我们合适吗？”

丽塔说的很平静，她看着比安卡，像等待一个审判一样。“我没有信仰，比安卡。我只有我的法则。我承认我非常喜欢您，却无法背弃我自己。”

“那是她们的选择。”出乎意料的，比安卡这样说。“丽塔，我并非圣人，我也不像你想的那样好。就算不提我打过的架，高中时我也是看着一个女孩去自杀的。我没有做任何阻拦，因为那是她的选择。”

“你或许说的对，没有谁能理解谁，从来没有感同身受一说，我们自身的想法旁人永远不能窥探……但是我想你知道我并不认为你是错的，相反，我觉得你做了正确的决定。若是所有人都按照他人的标准去做事，那必然一事无成。”

“对错都是相对的，在最大的可能性下，你对得起自己，这就够了。世间事不可能十全十美，谁没有私心呢。我只是自私的想要你一切都好。”

“我们都是平凡人，丽塔。”

温柔的晚风吹过，沙沙地树叶摇动。“我从来没想到您会这样说。”丽塔看向远处。“您真狡猾，将我所有的退路都堵死了，只有真诚地面对您这一条路可选。”

她的眼神凝视在路灯的黄色光芒上。深蓝色的夜空下什么都没有，寂静的小路上只有她们坐在这里。长久以来，她一个人在这条小径上彳彳亍亍从不觉孤单，只是现在突然有个人过来牵了她的手，在她身边和她一起走。尽管路途变得拥挤，她也不愿意再放开。

丽塔喝了两勺蔬菜汤，眼底的泪光湮没在热气中。此刻小酒馆人声鼎沸，她首次不觉得这些嘈杂声吵闹，反而温暖的让人想哭。

“我们结婚吧。”

丽塔喝完最后一勺蔬菜汤，抬起头，看着比安卡，发自内心地微笑着说。

（5）

一场婚姻的开始需要准备什么？丰盛的晚餐，隐藏在角落的乐队和好友，一枚钻戒，还是一捧玫瑰花？这些丽塔都不太清楚，她只记得当自己突然说出这个惊天的提议后，对面的人只回了她两个字。

“好啊。”

比安卡拿着的汤勺顿了一下，说完又将这口汤送入口中。

虽然自此之后她们没再仔细聊过这个话题，可有些事物却是在悄然改变着。

“这是我所有的存款了。”丽塔坐在比安卡宿舍的床上，看她搬出一个小保险箱打开，取出一张存折。“大概有八万块欧元，应该够付首付的。”

“我也去查了查，长空市的地段价位都不是很低，但是省一点的话我每月的工资还是可以还清贷款。”丽塔在一堆摊开的房屋介绍册里挑出几张。“这些是海边的，离海滨公园很近。”

“你都去看过了吗？”比安卡在一旁的转椅上咬着棒棒糖问。

“我看过了其中一栋小公寓，是新建的，价位中等，有时间带您去看看。”丽塔勾起嘴角。“我看房子的时候，就已经想到我们未来的美好生活了”

“那可真是奇妙”比安卡在午后的阳光中大笑。

她们在五月份一个阳光灿烂的礼拜六去看了那间公寓，然后立刻付了首付。出了房地产中心的大楼随意找了家俄罗斯餐馆，罗宋汤喝的两人嘴边都红了一圈。周末恰好清闲，两人一商量便直奔家具商场去。公寓是半装修好的简装房，她们只需要买些家装就够了。

在家具城丽塔第一眼就看上了摆在角落里促销的布艺绿沙发，她火速签了订单和配送的时间地址，又顺便从那家店的清仓篮子里找出一块绿白格子相间的桌布。“这和我们喝蔬菜汤那家店的餐桌布一模一样！”比安卡看到后惊呼，她刚签完一套餐桌的单子，厚实的木桌四条腿被分成三部分圆柱体，上面还雕着细小的玫瑰花藤。

床是丽塔和比安卡一起敲定的，实木床架的Queen size，床垫选用记忆棉。“床单就买灰色的吧，”丽塔想了想，挑了一大包黑白灰三色的床品，又在比安卡强烈要求下拿了两个绿色的靠枕。那天她们像两个小孩子一样开心的在商场里试验探讨着各种关于未来的畅享，直到她们提着大包小包进入丽塔家，洗漱完毕躺在床上时，仍兴奋的睡不着觉。

“丽塔，你睡了吗？”凌晨一点钟，比安卡小声说。

“还没有。”丽塔侧过身，“您想说什么吗？”

“我从来没有想过我会拥有一个家，我没有这样的感觉……家是什么样的。我太开心了，但是心里还有些不安……”比安卡也侧过身看着她，在黑暗中丽塔的面容有些模糊。“你说，我们这么快结婚早吗？”

“您不会是想反悔吧。”丽塔伸手拥住了比安卡的腰身，将她搂进怀里。“说实在的您那天答应的时候我也不敢相信，但是我们已经决定了……况且如果不是您的话，我觉得不会是其他人。世界上不会有任何一个人像您这样。”

“我想也是。”比安卡将头埋进丽塔胸前，蹭了蹭她。“我一个人太久了，没遇见你之前我也没有想过会两个人生活，有个两个人的家。只是这一切现在太不真实了。我明天醒来还能看见你吗。”

丽塔轻笑，略低头轻吻比安卡的额头，与她四目相对。“我永远不会离开您，我会一直支持您，保护您，不让您受到任何伤害。”

“不要把我当小孩子啊，丽塔。”

雨水从天上的窗涌下，四十昼夜降大雨在地上。有生息的生灵都死了。随着声息渐没，洪水褪去，蝉鸣初始。汗水都卷在皱皱巴巴的床单上，丽塔撑起身将床单褪下，扔在大开的窗前，远看像是挂在圆月前面的树梢上一样。

楼下的的空调箱呼呼地响，还有几声狗叫。她上床拥住比安卡，平日的抱枕早被丢弃在客厅。比安卡迷迷糊糊呢喃了几声，也抱住了丽塔，她们一起在五月末的夜晚安眠。

（6）

“床，椅子，餐桌，沙发，家电……”丽塔一项项在记事本上划掉，“还有请柬。”

“我们不请其他人好吗？”比安卡和丽塔坐在咖啡馆里数着为婚礼要做的事。“我想就我们两个，在长空市的海边。”

“您是这样想的吗？长空市的海滩人可不少。”

“我早看好了一处私人沙滩，住酒店就可以去，现在是淡季，也没有什么人。”比安卡看着丽塔依旧埋首于一对婚礼要事中忙的焦头烂额不由皱皱眉。“走吧，我看了一下，正好今天没有人预定。”

直到丽塔在婚纱店看到比安卡拿出那身蕾丝蓝玫瑰的婚纱时，才意识到这一切都不是她心血来潮的巧合，比安卡早有预谋。

“您竟然瞒了我这么久。”坐在去酒店的车上，丽塔不免抱怨。“我今天什么都没准备，捧花，戒指，誓言。还有见证人？神父怎么办？”

“你放心吧，我都准备好了。”刚拿到驾照的比安卡穿着白色吊带婚纱裙开着车。“求婚是你先的，我怎样也不能输给你。”

到了沙滩，正好是日落时。与她们相见那天不同的是，没有宾客，神父和乐队，整个沙滩上只有她们两个，和一个小摄影师团队。“我请的私人摄影师，别的可以不要，但是回忆总要留下的不是吗？”比安卡从越野车后备箱拿出一个便携小桌子，又摆上香槟和一个蓝牙音箱。她打开手机里的歌单播放，然后调高了音响的音量。

“丽塔-洛丝薇瑟。”比安卡拿出一只丝绒盒子。那是一枚玫红色的宝石，镶嵌在金色的指环上。“你愿意与我共度一生，无论贫穷，富贵，”

“疾病，或是健康。我会永远与比安卡-阿塔吉娜在一起，直到死亡将我们分开。”丽塔捧出黑色的丝绒盒子，里面的戒指镶嵌着蓝宝石，“幸亏我一直都带着，不然今天可有些不好办。”丽塔温柔地笑了笑。“这时候别哭鼻子呀，比安卡。”

“我没有。”比安卡转过身，一眨眼，眼泪顺着睫毛落了下来。“我没有，你才哭鼻子。”

“好，是我掉眼泪。”丽塔将戒指套在比安卡手上。“请问比安卡小姐能给我我的戒指了吗？”她伸出手，那枚棱形红宝石被比安卡小心地安放在了她指间。她们十指相扣，蓝牙音响里的歌声晃晃悠悠撞破海风，比安卡说她记得在丽塔家看到过这首歌的碟片，叫《Time is like a promise》

“你知道吗丽塔，婚礼在德语里被称为Hochzeit。直译过来就是盛大，高远的时间。”她们坐在海滩上看夕阳下坠，海鸥结成群飞远，中间是一瓶被打开的香槟。“我想在这个一生中最盛大的日子里，只和你度过。”

“虽然我说我没有信仰，只会坚守自己的法则。但是今天我所说的话就是对您的信仰，比安卡。”丽塔握住比安卡的手。“我们会永远在一起，直到死亡将我们分开。”

越过长空市的海边，海鸥飞向万千灯火处。在海滨公园新搬进来的住户的房中，冰箱上贴着各种各样的照片，都是两个女孩。有她们和丽塔做的巧克力熔岩蛋糕的合影，有圣诞节比安卡惊讶的捧起一大盒饼干笑；丽塔站在新装修好的花店前，和比安卡一人举着花店老板，一人举着花店老板娘的牌子；还有最新的一张，她们和符华和姬子一起去爬山露营，在半山腰四个人互相照对方的照片。

搬进来的第一个月她们又添了新的家庭成员，一缸小鱼。之后丽塔又去买了许多绿植种植在阳台上。绿色的沙发上有两个绿色的靠枕，茶几上放着比安卡偷偷尝试泡的花茶，客厅的墙上挂着她们去澳洲大堡礁旅游时从当地集市买的油画，和一个埃及当地的织布工艺品。书桌上整整齐齐摆放着两个笔记本电脑，和一排有关花卉，电脑，经济，历史的书籍，书架上方摆了符华送的字，也不知道写的是什么。

床头柜上有一个相框。那张照片的来由是因为她们坐在海边打闹着争抢香槟酒，不知怎么最后在婚礼上印下了唯一一个吻。

阳光扫过书桌上前几日丽塔和比安卡一起收到的拉格纳的明信片，她还在美国讲学，得知她们结婚的事后寄出问候，漂洋过海来到丽塔的手里，漂亮潦草的花体英文所表达的内容只有她最优秀的两个学生能认出——

致我亲爱的丽塔和比安卡：

祝未来幸福。

（7）

注释：

1.“我如今若在你眼前蒙恩，求你将你的道指示我，使我可以认识你，好在你眼前蒙恩。”出自《圣经旧约》出埃及记 33：13。摩西对耶和华说。“我要恩待谁，就恩待谁；要怜悯谁，就怜悯谁。”耶和华对摩西说。

2\. “雨水从天上的窗涌下，四十昼夜降大雨在地上。”出自《圣经旧约》创世纪第七章，11：12.“当挪亚六百岁，二月十七日那一天，大渊的泉源都裂开了，天上的窗户也敞开了。 四十昼夜降大雨在地上。 ”

3\. 《圣经旧约》第三章，夏娃在蛇的引诱下偷吃禁果，从此知善恶。耶和华怕亚当夏娃再偷吃生命树的果子获得长生，这样便于神无异，便把亚当夏娃赶出伊甸园，并派智神基路冰和四面旋转带火焰的剑把守。并且规定女人和蛇世代为敌。

4\. 写了两篇都是以比安卡的角度来写，正好在丽塔花嫁上新时以丽塔的角度来写一篇。我最喜欢丽幽的一点就是她们也有缺点和欲望，而这让她们更加像人而不是无所不能的神。

5.比安卡（Bianca）在意大利语中为白色的意思。丽塔说“我很喜欢白色。”是告白。（ps.感谢ao3上读者“流”的指正，在女武神的餐桌的漫画里拼写的是Bianka。不过意思一样。）

6\. 一些小细节，丽塔的龙形玩偶是贝纳勒斯，因为忘了从哪里看到过分析说丽塔体内的崩坏基因是贝贝龙的；拉格纳的伴侣叫埃拉，源于历史上拉格纳是一个海盗领袖的名字，最后死于诺森布里亚的国王埃拉之手。

7.分成七部分算是庆祝七十周年国庆。

END

谢谢阅读。📖


End file.
